Consumers often make purchases at various locations and stores. In order to track spending, some users prefer to categorize transactions. Currently, users categorize the transactions after the transaction has already occurred. For example, a user may log-in to the user's account hours or days after the transaction has occurred and manually input categories for the transaction. When the user categorizes a transaction after the transaction has already occurred, the user is much less likely to remember to categorize the transaction or to do so correctly. In this manner, the user has much less control over budgeting and categorization of transactions.